Retsu Unohana
Retsu Unohana, formerly known as Yachiru Unohana, is the captain of the Fourth Squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. She is one of the most oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer, as well as the first person to wield the name Kenpachi (during her time as captain of the Eleventh Squad). Her lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu. Background Physical Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform (a black shihakusho and a white haori, with a puce (or dusky pink) coloration on the coat's underside and the Fourth Squad's rhombus symbol on the coat's backside) apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakuto in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakuto and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield. Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanataro Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. Despite her sense of duty, she will also heal almost anybody around her, including Renji after he was defeated by his captain, Gantenbainne Mosqueda when she arrived in Hueco Mundo, and the Visored, referring to them as allies despite Shinji's reluctance to do so. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh Squad and even her fellow Captains fear her. Even many people from the Naruto, Avatar, and Sonic universes (especially Naruto and Korra) don't want to get on her bad side. Unohana likes strong-flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout the Rukon District; during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division and she is also the President of the Ikebana Club. History Powers and Abilities Healing Capabilities *Master Healer - She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from the Royal Guard Tenjiro Kirinji. Though she originally learned healing Kidō as a way to prolong her fights, Unohana has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real. She is also able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, as well as Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar. Kido Prowess *Kido Grandmaster - As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of Kido and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kido are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kido, highly masterful in healing Kido and is able to easily use high-level Hado and Bakudo spells (including those at the 90's level) without incantation. Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of Kendo. She is said to be a master of all the countless styles of swordsmanship that exist in the world, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Practitioner - Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Intelligence *Keen Intellect - Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme. Spiritual Power *Tremendous Spiritual Power - As one of the oldest Captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and therefore one of the most experienced, as well as being one of its most powerful combatants, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Unohana has pointed out that Kenpachi Zaraki's power rivaled her own as a child, though she herself was weaker than him, and acknowledges that she is stronger than everyone but him. Zanpakuto Minazuki (Purify the Flesh) - In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi (Field Sword). The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakuto over her shoulder by a rope strap, or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai' - Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled. Shikai Special Ability - It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth. Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Isane Kotetsu (Lieutenant) *Hanataro Yamada (Seventh Seat) *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Sosuke Aizen Background in Other Media Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Soul Reapers Category:Soul Reaper Captains Category:Fourth Squad Category:Thirteen Court Guard Squads Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Bleach Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Kido Masters Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Healers Category:Leaders/Commanders